


Lost

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lost - Freeform, Road Trips, Stranded, febuwhump 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Okay, take the next left. No! Not this left!”“This is the next left! You said the next left!”“I didn’t mean this left!”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Lost

“Okay, take the next left. No! Not this left!”

“This is the next left! You said the next left!”

“I didn’t mean this left!”

A digital detox. That’s what they were calling it. After their last five day string of all nighters, lab explosion, and accidental near starvation that Peter and Tony’s neglect had led to, Pepper and May were very adamant that they take a step back and get out of the lab. 

So, there they were, Tony driving his Range Rover through the mountainous trails of rural Virginia, Peter unsuccessfully navigating with the paper map.

“It’s not my fault that I’ve never read a map before. I mean, I’ve lived in New York my whole life. It’s all just street numbers and grids.”

Tony groaned. “I would say that you should take the wheel and I read the map, but I know for a fact that the last time you got behind one, you totaled it.

“In my defense, there’s no way to practice on the road when there are no open roads to practice on.”

“Can you just figure out where we are?” Tony asked exasperatedly. 

“We’re… uh… we’re…” he rotated the map in circles.

“You’re not gonna find it if you keep spinning it around.”

“Just give me a second! We’re…” He sighed. "I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” he repeated.

“We’re kinda in the middle of nowhere. It’s not like there’s any signs around here.”

“Well, how are we supposed to get to our cabin if we _ don’t know where that is? _ ”

His hands flew up in defense. “I don’t know! But we’ll figure it out.”

And then the engine began to splutter.

“No.  _ No no no.  _ C’mon!” Tony slammed his hands on his wheel.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“We gotta get out of the car.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?”

“C’mon. Quick. Just get out and run as far as you can.” 

“But what about our stuff?”

“Peter. Now!”

He scampered out of the car, running fast enough to make distance but no faster than Tony. Suddenly, the car combusted, a loud bang echoing through the mountains, the car flipping and falling down the cliff.

“Well shit,” Peter said.

“I guess we’re walking.” Tony began to stroll away, but Peter grabbed his arm.

“Woah woah wait, we’re just gonna pretend that that was just a normal thing? That your car didn’t just  _ literally explode _ ?”

“You gotta roll with the punches,” Tony said with a shrug.

“And those punches include your car  _ literally exploding? _ ”

“Look, kid, shit happens. Life happens.” He tapped his sunglasses and darkened the lenses.

“Can’t you tell when that sort of thing is gonna happen? Don’t you get some sort of warning on your dashboard like 'hey your engine is gonna explode?'” Peter was now flailing his arms around panicked.

“Nope. Shit happens. Life happens.”

“Well what are we supposed to do now? We’ve got no luggage, no car, and no phones…”

“We do have legs, my debit card, and our heads. We’ll think of something. Like you said earlier, we’ll figure it out.” He continued to walk. “Now, are you coming or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)


End file.
